Mourir en silence
by Asrial
Summary: Thor n'a jamais parlé de sa relation avec Odin quand il était jeune. Il n'a jamais pu. A présent que Loki à un fils de quatre ans, il a de plus en plus peur qu'Odin montre la même "affection" pour son petit fils qu'il en a eut avec lui. A raison. /!\ warning underage incest. RIEN N'EST DETAILLE !


Mourir en silence

############################

ATTENTION ! Cette fic met en avant une relation incestueuse non consentie (bien évidement !) entre un adulte et un enfant d'environ 3 ans jusqu'à environ ses 14 ans.

Il n'y a RIEN de décrit ! Mais quand même.  
Vous êtes prévenu

############################

Thor souleva le petit garçon de quatre ans dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

"- Bonjour mon neveu."

"- Bonjour Tonton Thor !"

Le prince enfouit son nez dans le cou du petit pour souffler sur la peau fine pour faire éclater de rire le bambin.

Thor jucha le gosse sur son épaule comme un sac à patates sous le regard amusé de Stark.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore à mon fils toi ?"

"- Je devrais te poser la même question envers mon frère, Amis Tony."

Assit sur un canapé, des coussins sous les pieds pour les lui relever, Loki faisait baleine échouée.

Boudeur, il lisait un livre tout en jouant aux échecs avec JARVIS. L'IA était le seul qui parvenait encore à le vaincre.

L'Androïde pale appréciait visiblement de jouer avec le dieu.

Très fier de ses travaux manuels, Tony ne put retenir son sourire radieux.

D'une main possessive, il caressa le ventre dilaté du jotun pour la seconde fois en cinq ans.

"- Ben quoi, Thor ? Jaloux ?"

Le prince rit doucement.

"- De votre bonheur domestique ? Certainement !"

Il aurait adoré avoir la même chose avec Jane mais n'arrivait même pas à la toucher. Il avait fini par rompre avec la jeune femme sous un prétexte quelconque. Il n'allait pas avouer qu'il était incapable d'avoir quelqu'un dans son lit et de le toucher quand même ?

Un pauvre sourire lui monta aux lèvres.

Il posa son neveu près de Loki.

Immédiatement, l'enfant se bouina contre sa mère.

Tony couvait sa petite famille avec une lueur d'adoration béate dans les yeux qui rassurait toujours Thor.

Jamais Tony ne ferait le moindre mal à Loki ou leurs enfants.

"- Merci d'être venu, Thor."

"- Comme si j'allais rater la naissance de mes nièces !"

Loki portait des jumelles cette fois. Tony était fier comme un pou. La dynastie Stark s'étoffait rapidement. Et avec les manières très…Amoureuses du couple, Thor ne doutait pas que bon nombre de petites têtes brunes allaient s'ajouter à ces trois-là dans les décennies à venir.

"- Thor ?"

"- Pardon Loki. Tu me parlais ?"

"- Je te demandais quand Odin et Frigga allaient arriver."

Le sourire de Thor disparu immédiatement.

"- Ils doivent venir ?"

Surpris, Loki reposa son livre.

"- Oui, je leur ai proposé de venir. Comme…offrande de paix. Ils n'ont pas encore rencontré Erik. Tu n'avais dit que Frigga regrettait de ne pas avoir été là pour sa naissance. J'ai pensé qu'elle aimerait être là pour celle des jumelles."

Thor tenta de camoufler sa panique croissante.

"- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Loki… Tu vas être très occupé, avec Erik, en plus nos parents…"

"- J'espérais que tu pourrais t'occuper d'Erik en fait."

Une lueur adamantine passa dans le regard du prince blond.

"- Bien sûr que je vais m'occuper de lui, Loki. Tu peux compter sur moi."

Le sourire revint immédiatement à Loki. Aucun des deux princes ne vit Tony froncer les sourcils en fixant Thor. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec Thor. Et pourquoi avait-il reprit Erik dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui comme pour le protéger ?

########################

Le Roi et la Reine d'Asgard étaient arrivés au début de la soirée.

Frigga avait été folle de joie de rencontrer enfin le mari de son fils cadet.

Odin avait été ravi de rencontrer enfin son petit-fils.

La soirée avait été finalement assez détendue.

Très vite surexcité par les nouveaux venus, Erik avait fini par devenir insupportable. Les manières d'Asgard étaient différentes de celles de Midgar. Si Thor s'y était habitué, ce n'était pas le cas de ses parents. L'un comme l'autre semblaient heurtés qu'un enfant aussi jeune soit à table avec eux.

Thor avait fini par prendre le bambin sur ses genoux.

Erik s'était rapidement calmé. Il était fasciné par son tonton si grand, si fort et si blond.

Dire qu'il l'idolâtrait était…la pure vérité. Comme Thor savait parfaitement que Loki comme Tony lui arracheraient tout ce qui dépassait s'il mettait des idées stupides dans la tête de leur ainé, le prince faisait attention à tout ce qu'il disait à l'enfant. Il ne l'encourageait pas à foncer tete baissée mais au contraire à réfléchir. Il était honnête avec son neveu. Lui n'était pas très doué pour réfléchir. C'était toujours Loki qui l'aidait. Mais maintenant qu'il allait être grand frère, ce serait à lui, Erik Stark-Lokison, de réfléchir pour ses petites sœurs jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient assez grandes pour le faire elles-mêmes sans prendre de risque. C'était une grande responsabilité qui serait la sienne ! Être un bon grand frère était un travail de longue haleine.

Erik avait promis. Il serait le meilleur grand frère de l'univers ! Mais…S'il ne savait pas comment faire, son tonton Thor serait là hein ?

L'asgardien l'avait rassuré. Il serait toujours là pour lui, ses frères et ses sœurs.

Il l'avait juré la main dans les feux de l'été sur Vanheim lorsque lui est son frère avaient commencés à se réconcilier doucement.

Il y était avec tous les Avengers pour poursuivre Amora.

Lorsque la fete avait commencé, Loki avait expliqué aux Avengers en quoi elle consistait.

C'était la fete du renouveau.

Celle pendant laquelle on oubliait le passé, pendant laquelle les serments étaient défaits et renoués, pendant laquelle les promesses se faisaient en plongeant la main dans les Feux de l'Eté.

Il était impossible de mentir lorsqu'on avait la main dans les flammes bleues de l'Eté. Tenter de la faire était la mort quasi assurée ou tout au moins de très graves brulures qui ne disparaitraient jamais.

Rare étaient ceux qui avaient le courage de s'y risquer.

Nombre de traités étaient scellés dans les Flammes de l'Eté.

Thor avait observé une dizaine de guerriers prêter serment les uns après les autres. Il fallait avoir le cœur certain pour le faire.

Sur le groupe de guerriers, trois étaient morts brulés vifs, dévorés par les flammes bleues.

Les elfes n'avaient pas été particulièrement étonnés ni perturbés.

Ils avaient continués à danser autours des flammes en riant, en buvant et en chantant.

Dans les bras de Stark, Loki se faisait aussi petit que possible. Les autres Avengers peinaient alors à accepter la relation entre le prince et le milliardaire.

Comme Loki peinait à croire que quelqu'un puisse réellement l'aimer malgré sa monstruosité.

Stark avait soudain bondit sur ses pieds.  
Avant que quiconque ai pu l'en empêcher, il avait mis son bras dans les flammes.

Un sourire immense aux lèvres, il avait prêté son serment.

Il aimait Loki. Il le protègerait, le chérirait toujours. Il serait toujours à ses côtés quoi qu'il se passe, en bien ou en mal. Maintenant, acceptait-il de l'épouser ?

L'humain avait ressortit son bras intact des flammes….pour se faire gifler à la volée par un Loki quasi hystérique.  
Etait-il fou ? Comment pouvait-il prendre un tel risque !

La crise de nerf de Loki, sa panique rétroactive, avaient fini par assurer les autres Avengers qu'il ne cachait rien et n'avait aucune mauvaise intention envers Tony.

Une fois l'émotion générale retombée, Loki une bague de fiançailles en Starkium au doigt ("- Tony, tu te ballades avec ça dans la poche depuis combien de temps ?" "- Des semaines, Cap' J'avais juste jamais eu l'occasion de faire ma demande. Aie Loki arrête de me frapper !") et Tony un œil au beurre noir, Thor avait plongé à son tour son bras dans les flammes.  
C'était en tant que Prince Héritier d'Asgard ainsi que comme Frère qu'il avait prêté son propre serment.

Il serait toujours là pour son frère, son époux et leur descendance. Quoi qu'il se passe, quelle que soit la menace, la demande et la situation, il serait là. Il serait l'épaule consolatrice, le bras armé, l'oreille attentive. Il serait tout ce qu'ils auraient besoin qu'il soit. Toujours.

Lui aussi avait eu droit à son œil au beurre noir. Mais après, sa relation encore timide avec son frère c'était enfin épanouie à nouveau.  
A présent, sur que son frère serait toujours là, Loki l'avait introduit dans sa vie de famille avec un certain enthousiasme.

Thor avait changé plus d'une couche, avait baby sitter son neveu plus d'une fois et passé plus de temps à la tour Stark avec son frère et son époux qu'avec son père et sa mère à Asgard.

Thor avait juré de défendre les enfants de son frère.  
Et c'était pour ça qu'Erik n'avait pas quitté son giron de la soirée.

La délivrance de Loki était attendue pour le milieu de la nuit après tout.

####################################

Une main le secoua doucement.

Le visage crispé, Tony était fébrile.

"- Ca a commencé ?"

L'humain hocha la tête.

Thor vérifia qu'Erik dormait confortablement dans son lit.

Le petit bout dormait dans son lit d'enfant.

Son oncle s'était installé au pied de la literie avec une couverture et un oreiller.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Thor ?"

"- Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit seul si d'aventure il se réveillait seul avec Loki en travail."

"- Ta mère l'a pris en charge avec Bruce."

Tony se cagoussouna sous le bras musclé de Thor.

Il avait fait la même chose lors de la naissance d'Erik.

Il avait été incapable de rester avec Loki à écouter ses cris.

"- Tout va bien se passer, Ami Tony. C'est la septième fois que Loki donne la vie. Tout s'est toujours très bien passé.

"- Je sais. Mais dis le moi encore tu veux ?"

Thor se fit un plaisir d'obliger son ami.

A voix basse pour ne pas réveiller son neveu, il décrivit chaque accouchement de son frère. Chacun avait été plus rapide que le précédent.

Erik était né en moins de deux heures. Pour deux petites princesses, il ne mettrait pas plus, il en était sûr.

Lorsque Steve vint les chercher, à peine une heure plus tard, Tony lâcha un énorme soupir de soulagement.

"- Venez, il veut vous voir tout de suite. Il y a…un développement inattendu." Mais le sourire de Steve était de ceux qui ne prévoient aucun problème, juste une surprise de taille.

Tony bondit sur ses pieds.

Thor prit le temps de vérifier qu'Erik dormait profondément puis referma la porte avec précaution

"- J'arrive Tony."

L'humain n'attendit pas plus. Steve derrière lui, il courut à l'infirmerie.

"- JARVIS" Murmura Thor. "Si quelqu'un essaye d'entrer ici à part moi, prévient moi immédiatement."

"- Monsieur ?"

"- C'est important. Je ….je….Je t'expliquerais plus tard."

"- Bien monsieur."

L'IA avait peut-être un corps androïde, d'ailleurs en ce moment même avec Tony et Loki, il n'en restait pas moins le maitre de la maison.

"- Merci…."

Un peu inquiet mais rassuré quand même de la veille vigilante de JARVIS, Thor rejoint son frère, ses nièces et son beau-frère.

Il les trouva tous à l'infirmerie.

"- THOR ! Enfin !"

A moitié couché sur le lit médical, visiblement fatigué mais rayonnant, Loki donnait la tété à deux magnifiques petites filles aux cheveux probablement châtain. L'une des deux avait les yeux verts et l'autre, chocolat. Les dignes filles de leurs parents.

Thor fondit immédiatement.

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le crane duveteux de chacune des petites princesses.

"- Bonjour mes chéries. Bienvenue parmi nous." Murmura-t-il, déjà amoureux de ces adorables petites déesses, comme il était complètement gaga de son neveu.

Il serait mort pour eux.

"- Elles sont magnifiques Loki !"

Le jotun se permit de rosir doucement.

Il rayonnait presque.

"- Mais ce n'est pas tout, Thor !"

Surpris, le prince leva les yeux vers sa mère…Qui tenait un troisième bébé !

"- Comment….

"- Sa magie l'a caché à l'échographie." Expliqua Bruce. "Enfin, c'est ce que nous croyons."

Dès que Frigga donna son second fils à Loki, la peau du bébé perdit sa couleur de lait pour reprendre une magnifique couleur bleu.

Le cœur de Thor fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

"- Un petit jotun ! Ho Loki ! Il est magnifique!"

Le soulagement évident sur le visage de Loki fit soupirer Thor.

"- Et l'ami Tony, comment prends-il la chose ?"

Complètement gaga, Tony était assis sur le bord du lit. Un sourire purement crétin aux lèvres, il prenait chacun de ses enfants dans ses bras pour les cajoler l'un après l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on le lui retire pour lui coller le suivant dans ses pattes.

"- Tony ?" Insista Steve.

"- Je suis papa." Souriait l'humain avec autant d'intelligence dans l'œil qu'un bœuf devant un canard en plastique.

"- Heu…oui… Mais déjà avant."

"- Je suis papa, Steve. Encore. Plein papa. Content."

Loki pouffa doucement.  
Tony n'avait guère été plus rationnel quand Erik était né.

Il avait bien fallut 12h au milliardaire pour toucher terre.

"- Comment allez vous appeler tout ce petit monde ?"

Loki observa encore un instant son inutile mari avec amour avant de secouer la tête. Il n'y aurait rien à en tirer pendant encore un moment.

"- L'ainé, nous avons pensé à Thoriana."

Le blond en resta figé un instant.

"- Lo…Loki ?"

"- Ca ne te plait pas ?"

Loki se retrouva presque immédiatement étroitement –mais doucement- serré contre le large torse de son ainé.

"- Ho Loki… Merci… De tout cœur…" Le jotun lui déposa un rapide bécot sur la joue. "Et pour les autres ?"

"- Pour la cadette, nous avons pensé à Arora."

C'était superbe aussi. Thor approuva.

"- Et pour le cadeau surprise ?"

Thor avait prit le bébé dans ses bras. Dans les siens, contrairement à ceux de Frigga, le bébé était resté tout bleu. Sans doute sentait-il la décontraction de son oncle à avoir un jotun dans les mains contrairement à Frigga qui, malgré Loki, avait un peu de mal.

"- …..Tony n'est pas en état de répondre et nous n'avions pas prévu mais…" Loki fixa Clint droit dans les yeux. "Je pensais à Phillip Riley."

Le jotun n'avait jamais pu se pardonner d'avoir tué l'agent.

Le regard de Clint se remplit de larmes.

"- Ce serait un grand honneur." Approuva Thor.

Une main pâle se posa soudain sur son épaule.

"- Monsieur Thor…"

Jarvis n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit de plus. Il se retrouva avec un bébé dans les bras.

Thor était partit comme le vent, le visage de cendre.

A l'extérieur, l'orage grondait.

"- JARVIS ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" S'inquiéta Tony en redescendant un peu.

#################################

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit si fort qu'elle claqua contre le mur. La poignée s'enfonça si bien dans le béton qu'elle y resta coincé.

"- Lachez cet enfant tout de suite, "père". " Siffla Thor, la tempète aux fonds des yeux.

Odin lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

Un peu hébété d'avoir été reveillé en pleine nuit par son grand père qui avait glissé sa main sous son pyjama, Erik ne savait s'il devait pleurer ou pas.

"- Erik, vient ici." Ordonna Thor.

Le bambin obéit immédiatement.

Il se dégagea de la main de son grand père pour se ruer dans les jambes de son oncles.

Mjolnir luisait dans la main de Thor.

"- Partez Odin… Partez et ne revennez jamais." Ordonna encore le prince.

"- Comment oses-tu…"

"- Comment VOUS osez-vous ! Je ne vous laisserais pas toucher cet enfant." Promit Thor.

L'air profondément ennuyé d'Odin s'accentua.

"- Je ne lui veux aucun mal !"

"- Comme vous ne m'en vouliez pas non plus ?"

"- Tu ne t'es jamais plaint !"

"- J'étais un enfant qui faisait confiance à son père !"

Odin renifla.

"- Tu aimais bien notre petit secret pourtant."

"- Tonton, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire, papi ?"

Thor poussa doucement Erik derrière lui.

"- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, trésor."

"- Ne viens pas me reprocher d'avoir été affectueux avec toi alors que tu l'es tout autant avec ce bâtard."

"- JE VOUS INTERDIT !" Rugit Thor avec tellement de rage que la foudre toucha une vingtaine de fois en une seconde la tour, l'ébranlant jusqu'à ses fondations.

Odin recula de deux pas, tout sourire disparu.

Il ne comprenait pas la rage de son fils.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui reprochait exactement ? Tout parent devait montrer son affection à ses enfants non ? D'accord, il avait un peu raté son coup avec Loki sur le sujet. Il n'avait jamais pu se convaincre de lui montrer autant de tendresse qu'à Thor. C'était sa faute, il l'admettait.  
Mais que lui reprochait donc Thor ?

Thor n'avait jamais protesté non ?

"- Thor, calme toi voyons. Tu vas faire peur à cet adorable enfant." Et le sourire d'Odin était si mielleux qu'Erik enfouis son visage dans la jambe de son oncle.

"- Partez." Répéta Thor en reculant.

"- Voyons… Je ne sais pas comment Loki prendrait mon départ maintenant, Thor."

"- Surement mieux que si je lui dis ce que vous vouliez faire à son fils." Gronda encore le prince.

"- Je ne lui veux pas de mal…"

"- Comment vous ne m'en vouliez pas à moi ?"

"- Thor. Ne soit pas ridicule. Je ne t'ai jamais voulu de mal ! Tu ne t'es jamais plaint à quiconque !"

"- Parce que vous croyez que j'ai oublié vos menacés ? "N'en parle à personne, Thor. C'est notre petit secret, Thor. Entre père et fils, Thor." Je n'ai rien oublié ! Rien ! Et quand j'ai commencé à grandir. A comprendre que c'était mal. Qu'un père ne fait pas "ca" à ses enfants ! "Loki est plus gentil que toi, Thor", "veux-tu que j'aille le voir, Thor", "Tais-toi ou je passerais mon temps avec ton frère, Thor…" La respiration du prince s'était faite haletante. "Je me souviens de vos mains sur moi. Que vous me forciez à vous…Vous… Je ne peux même pas approcher une fille sans avoir envie de vomir ! Je ne peux même pas toucher un autre adulte sans avoir envie de fuir en courant à cause de vous! Je ne vous laisserai pas détruire un autre enfant comme vous m'avez détruit MOI !"

Odin…Semblait stupéfait.

Il ne voyait pas ou était le mal. Vraiment.

Thor était son fils, une partie de lui, il pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. C'était ainsi que marchait le monde. S'il ne pouvait jouir de ses rejetons comme il le souhaitait pour remplacer une épouse vieillissante, alors à quoi servaient-ils donc ? C'était le rôle des enfants de prendre la place des parents non ?  
Lorsque Thor avait commencé à prendre de l'âge et à renâcler à son affection, il l'avait un peu grondé à menaçant de le remplacer par Loki, c'était vrai. Mais jamais il n'aurait touché un "jotun". C'était répugnant ! Thor n'avait pas eu à craindre de perdre son affection.  
Son fils était ridicule.

"- Thor, si tu veux garder Erik pour toi…"

Odin mit un instant à reprendre ses esprits.  
C'était la première fois qu'il se prenait Mjolnir dans la face. Et ça faisait MAL ! Par les Norns !

"- Thor ! Es-tu fou ?"

Le prince souleva Erik de terre pour le serrer contre lui. Aussitôt, l'enfant passa ses bras autour du cou de son oncle. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait à part que son papi avait fait des choses pas bien à son oncle, qu'il comptait lui faire pareil et que son oncle l'avait sauvé, comme il l'avait toujours promis.

"- Je veux papa et maman". Pleurnicha le petit.

"- Oui mon trésor."

"- Je vais le prendre, monsieur Thor." Proposa JARVIS qui venait d'arriver mais qui avait tout suivit via les caméras et micro de la tour.

L'androïde avait encore du mal à parfaitement maitriser les émotions à appliquer sur son visage pour exprimer ses sentiments, mais pour une première tentative, la fureur meurtrière était une belle réussite.

"- GRAND FRERE !"

Erik sauta dans les bras de JARVIS.

L'androïde recula immédiatement à l'abri derrière Steve, Clint et Natasha.  
Eux aussi avaient tout entendu grâce à leurs oreillettes. JARVIS leur avait ouvert un canal dès qu'il avait réalisé ce qui se passait.

Appuyé contre Tony, Loki ne tarda pas à arriver avec Frigga et Bruce.

La pure révulsion sur le visage de la reine se le disputait avec les larmes.

"- Odin… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai."

"- De quoi parles-tu, Frigga."

"- Tu n'as…Tu n'as pas…Tu n'as pas abusé de notre fils n'est-ce pas ?"

Le roi hausa les épaules.

"- Bien sûr que non."

Thor serra les mâchoires. Sa prise du Mjolnir se serra un peu plus.

Le prince tremblait de tous ses membres.  
A présent qu'ils avaient des spectateurs, des siècles de silence forcé reprenaient leurs droits. Il pouvait parler face à son père. Pas face au reste de sa famille. Odin l'avait bien dressé.

"- Thor ?"

Le prince baissa les yeux.

Il était incapable de croiser le regard de sa mère.

Loki vint glisser une main de force dans celle de son frère.

"- Thor…. C'est vrai ? Nous avons tout entendu grâce à JARVIS."

"- …. Je t'avais promis que "personne" ne ferait de mal à Erik." Supplia le prince. "Personne ! Pas même…Surtout pas Odin."

Il y avait une telle détresse dans les yeux de Thor… Un tel besoin d'être cru, enfin, après toutes ses années.

Loki aurait voulu que son frère mente. Il aurait voulu que ses talents de dieux des mensonges lui assurent que Thor mentait. Son frère n'avait jamais su mentir. Mais là ! Tout puait la vérité ! Une vérité abjecte, répugnante et affreuse.

"- Thor…Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?"

Frigga fondit en larmes lorsqu'elle réalisa que Loki croyait son frère. Thor ne pouvait pas mentir.

L'ainé des princes jeta un regard haineux à son géniteur.

Tony avait pris Erik des bras de JARVIS. L'androïde avait vite été chercher une chaise à roulettes dans un des bureaux de l'étage pour que Loki se pose dessus.

Le jotun était encore épuisé. S'il ne faisait pas attention, l'IA comme Bruce craignaient qu'il ne se remette à saigner.

"- Thor…" Insista Loki.

"- Il t'aurais fait du mal…. Il m'a dit que tu prendrais ma place si je parlais. Ou si je refusais… Au début je ne savais même pas qu'il ne devait pas faire…"ca"… Et avec le temps... J'ai fini par me rebeller. Mais à chaque fois… Il te menaçait… Je ne voulais pas que tu…que tu… que tu sois…. Et puis je suis devenu trop vieux pour lui… Et….Il a commencé à vraiment te regarder et….Svadilfari est arrivé et…J'ai vu le dégout qu'il avait de toi. Et j'ai été…Soulagé et…Et …."

Thor avait lâché Mjolnir pour tomber à genoux devant son frère.

Loki l'avait pris sans ses bras pour le laisser pleurer contre sa poitrine.

Le prince ainé n'avait plus à défendre Erik. L'enfant était entre les bras de son père, protégé par leurs amis des griffes d'Odin.

En larmes lui aussi, Loki ne disait rien. Il se contentait de tenter de réconforter son ainé.

Comment Thor avait-il pu subir ça pendant des siècles sans rien dire ? Comment avait-il pu le cacher à tout le monde sous une apparence faussement heureuse ? Comment avait-il pu faire croire qu'il avait des dizaines d'aventure quand il ne supportait pas le moindre contact à part ses amis proches ?

Tony ne souvenait encore des paroles de Thor quand ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.

"Ne me touchez pas, homme de métal."

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le pont de l'hélicarrier, il s'était amusé à lui tapoter le bras. Il n'avait alors pas comprit le profond dégout dans les yeux du prince. Maintenant, il comprenait. Pour Thor, c'était au-delà d'une agression.

Avec tout ce qu'il avait déjà subi, c'était presque un prémice de viol. Un de plus.

Il s'en voulait tellement ! Même si leur relation avait évoluée au point que Thor acceptait le contact avec tous les Avengers, Tony s'en voulait quand même.

Profondément ennuyé et agacé, Odin finit par s'énerver.

"- Ha ça va ! Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire !"

Frigga lui retourna une telle gifle que le roi tomba sur le sol.

Le visage de cendre mais les yeux emplis de haine, elle l'attrapa par le col.

"- Tu as osé faire du mal à mon bébé ! Et tu voulais en faire encore au bébé de mon bébé ?"

"- Mais Frigga ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! C'était juste affectueux !" Plaida le roi.

Elle le frappa encore, lui ouvrant la lèvre au passage.

"- HEIMDALL !"

Le couple royale disparu dans une brulante lumière de la tour.

Consternés les Avengers ne savaient plus que faire. Mal à l'aise, ils ne savaient pas comment réconforter leur ami. Cette soirée qui aurait dû être sous le signe de la joie avait tourné au cauchemar.

Thor, abusé par son père ?

C'était une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas ?

Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il abuser d'une force de la nature comme Thor ? Mais Thor n'avait pas toujours été le puissant dieu qu'il était à présent.  
En fait, tous les explications étaient inutiles.  
Le résultat seul comptait.  
Et le résultat était un Thor en larmes dans les bras de son cadet qui n'arrivait même pas à vocaliser ce que son père lui avait fait subir pendant des siècles…Des siècles ! Ho dieux….

Loki continuait à le bercer contre lui comme il l'aurait fait d'un tout petit.

"- Thor… S'il te plait…"

Steve poussa gentiment tout le monde vers le penthouse pour laisser leur intimité aux deux frères. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

En silence, tout le monde sortit.

Loki finit par forcer son frère à relever la tête.

"- Thor… S'il te plait… Grand frère…"

Le blond pleurait comme il n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie. C'était trop d'émotions refoulées pendant trop longtemps. Trop de peur, de honte, d'angoisse à l'idée que quelqu'un sache. Pire, que quelqu'un apprenne mais ne le croit pas.

Odin était le père de Toute Chose après tout, non ? Il ne pouvait être un monstre agresseur de bébé !

Loki posa son front contre celui de son frère comme il l'avait si souvent quand ils étaient enfants.

"- Thor… mon frère…Je te crois…. Je te crois, grand frère…" Murmurait le jotun pour consoler un peu son ainé. "Odin n'avait pas le droit de te toucher. Il n'avait pas le droit de te faire du mal. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Il a abusé de toi."

Thor secoua la tête.

"- N…Non… Je l'ai laissé faire…"

"- THOR ! Tu ne l'as pas laissé faire ! Tu n'étais qu'un enfant ! Un enfant menacé en plus ! Tu m'as protégé ! Tu n'étais pas responsable ni consentant !"

Un gros poids tomba soudain des épaules du prince.

Il n'était ni responsable ni consentant.

"- Thor…." Loki le serra très fort contre lui. "Répète après moi. Odin t'as violé."

Le prince blond se raidit brutalement contre son cadet. Une seconde, il chercha à se débattre puis s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son frère. Odin l'avait…L'avait…  
Jamais il n'avait osé le dire, se le dire.

C'était trop…Abject pour accepter que son propre père ai pu lui fait…ca.

"- Thor….Je sais que c'est dur". Lui aussi savait que c'était qu'un viol. Mais lui avait été adulte

"- Odin…. Odin…M'a…." Il enfouit son visage contre le ventre de son frère, ce ventre qui encore quelques heures plus tôt avait accueilli trois petits bébés qui venaient à peine de découvrir la vie. Saurait-il les protéger ? Les aimer comme un oncle devait le faire ?  
L'idée même de leur faire du mal comme Odin lui en avait fait le rendait malade.

Jamais, jamais il ne serait capable de commettre un crime pareil. Il préfèrerait s'égorger avec une cuillère que de commettre pareille horreur. "Odin…m'a…violé…" Parvint-il à prononcer pour la première fois en presque quatre mille ans."

Il se remit à pleurer mais ses sanglots étaient moins explosif, plus…apaisés presque… On le croyait. On allait le protéger à son tour. On allait l'aider. Il n'était plus seul avec cette mort intérieure qui l'avait détruit en silence pendant des siècles.

Loki déposa un baiser sur son crâne.

"- Tout va bien aller maintenant, Thor… Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là, Anthony est là…" Dans l'encoignure de la porte, son ainé endormit dans les bras, l'ingénieur semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

Sur un signe de son mari, il s'approcha.  
Doucement, il s'agenouilla près de Thor puis posa une main légère sur son épaule.

Thor n'eut aucun mouvement de recul.

"- Hé, PointBreak. Je te promets que tout ira bien maintenant. On est là…Tous…. Je te le promets." Insista l'humain

"- Je suis…Faible."

Tony passa carrément un bras en travers de ses épaules.

"- Non… Non non non. Je t'interdit de penser ça, Thor. Et Loki est d'accord avec moi. Et Erik aussi. Pour lui, tu es le tonton le plus fort de l'univers qui l'a toujours protégé du mal quel que soit l'ennemi. Et pour nous aussi tu es fort, Thor. Tu as survécut, tu es là, avec nous. Tu as réussi à nous dire…. Maintenant…Laisse nous t'aider, d'accord ?"

Loki lança un sourire éperdument aimant à son compagnon.

Thor n'allait pas bien. Il n'allait pas bien depuis une éternité et Loki s'en voulait affreusement de ne pas avoir vu, pas comprit. Mais le plus important à présent était d'être là pour son ainé, pas de battre sa couple.

"- Tu vas rester avec nous, Thor. Tu ne vas pas retourner à Asgard avant qu'Odin n'est passé l'arme à gauche et que tu doives être couronné. Ce qui pourrait être assez rapide vu la tête que faisait ta mère. Si elle ne tue pas Odin, il ne pourra de toute façon probablement plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit… Mais tu vas rester ici, Thor. Jusqu'à ce que tu ailles bien. Quel que soit le temps que ça prenne. Je me fou qu'Asgard puisse être dans la mouise à cause de ça. Tu restes avec nous !"

"- Tony…"

"- Tu dois guérir, Thor. Et tu ne pourras le faire qu'avec ta famille…Avec nous…" Insista l'ingénieur.

Intérieurement, il compulsait déjà les noms de tous les psys qu'il connaissait sans en trouver un qui irait. Il laisserait JARVIS trouver la perle rare.

"- Tout va bien se passer à présent, Thor… Tu es là, avec nous. Et si tu ne laisseras personne faire de mal aux enfants, aucun de nous ici ne laissera quiconque te faire encore du mal." Promit Tony. "Veux-tu que nous allions sur Vanheim pour tous le jurer dans le feux de l'été ?" Plaisanta le milliardaire.

"- Nous le ferons." Promis Clint qui s'était faufilé près d'eux.

"- Tous." Confirma Steve.

Natasha hocha simplement la tête.

Ils s'étaient assuré que les enfants allaient bien, puis étaient revenus. Ils voulaient laisser en paix Thor mais en même temps… Il était de leur famille ! Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser seul et abandonné.

"- Nous sommes là pour toi, Thor…" Promis à son tour Bruce. "Et Hulk propose de taper tes fort ton père contre quelque chose de très dur pendant plusieurs heures."

Un sourire désabusé passa rapidement sur le visage noyé de larmes de Thor.

Il posa sa joue sur les genoux de son frère.

Il était trop épuisé pour bouger. Loki aussi était trop épuisé pour bouger.

Pourtant le Jotun trouva la force de se pencher encore sur son frère pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

"- Tu vas aller mieux, mon frère… Je te promet…" Répéta-t-il pour la dixième fois, au moins.

Et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Thor le crut.


End file.
